


Stalk Once More This Ebon-Cloaked Eve

by NidoranDuran



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lactation, Mindbreak, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Narmaya and Heles are sent off during their beachside trip to investigate a cave and missing village women, only to find a tentacle creature that outsmarts them and turns them into breeding stock. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Stalk Once More This Ebon-Cloaked Eve

The sound of village women going missing near a cave was the sort of job that the crew of the Grandcypher had dealt with enough times, often to little risk of peril, that amid much busier efforts on the island, it was decided that two capable crew members could deal with it all quite fine themselves. Narmaya and Heles were both more than capable, and together, they would surely be able to handle whatever monsters were inside the cave and deal with the pretty rote skyfarer work, while the rest of the crew handled some much bigger problems on the island that needed many more hands on deck. Were there not lives in danger, this sort of work wouldn't even have been a priority, but women had been going missing for weeks now, and it seemed like too great an emergency to not send somebody.

It was the middle of summer, and even with the hope of a day of beachside relaxation to be interrupted, both were ready to fight at a moment's notice, fully armed even in their swimsuits, Narmaya wearing a frilly but rather lax bikini with a long sash to cover her backside and sway about just over the ground, and Heles wearing a backless one-piece and a much larger, puffier sash with multi-coloured layers to more strongly resemble a dress, and a sun hat with holes for her Erune ears to poke out of. It was a silly sight for both women to be in while wielding their weapons, but such was the expectation for skyfarers visiting an island as danger-prone as Auguste.

Each step was careful and methodical, the two venturing slowly deeper into the caves with their eyes on anything that could help them figure out what was going on. That included taking in the oddity of how slimy the cave floor was. They had to walk slowly to not slip on it, and there was plenty of dried-on slime along the walls. Whatever lived here was messy, and if it was causing enough of a mess just coming and going, their footing was going to be a problem as they ventured deeper, made all the more frustrating by having on sandals instead of sturdy combat boots. Gripping their weapons firmly and preparing themselves to strike out at a moment's notice, they kept their voices low as they spoke.

"Have you ever fought something this slimy?" Heles asked.

"No, but I think we'll be fine," Narmaya said, her reply coming with the stony, stern looks sweeping across the mess before her. She continued to hold tight, a bit withdrawn and controlled as her eyes peered deeper in. "We've fought a lot of things once th--"

"Quiet," Heles said, sharply interrupting the words and putting a hand up. Her ears twitched, catching something underneath the words, sounds that brought her a good reason to be concerned. Narmaya went quiet, listening too, and it didn't take long for her to catch the troubling sounds, too.

Squishy noises, at first. The writhing and pressing of something that sounded unpleasant and fleshy and threatening. There were noises of impact behind it, firm smacking sounds, and as they tried to sort out the noises from one another and continued to listen closely, the other sounds came on. The rumble of something even more concerning, of something threatening. Moans. The sounds of the victims letting out sounds that didn't sound like the noises of captive victims at all.

"Are those--"

"We need to move," Narmaya said. Her grip tightened on her sword, and she continued her advance, feet moving as quickly as she felt she could afford over the slimy floor, trying her best to handle the ways that this rocked her. Heles agreed; the captured women were alive, but neither could tell what that meant or what came with that, and they moved forward, tempering their panic and the ways their minds raced with the threat of worst case scenarios buzzing through them. What was happening to these women that they were moaning? They had every reason to fear the worst.

Rounding a corner, they discovered the worst was exactly what they were running into. Most of the captured women were strewn across the cavern floor, blacked out with bulging bellies and their bodies covered not just in the same slippery mess on the floor, but also in streaks of what was invariably semen. Several women were very much awake though, and writhing in hopeless, fuck-addled ecstasy while tentacles filled their holes, plunging into them while others gripped their bodies and limbs, held them in positions to receive the hard claiming, and it was an absolute disaster of reckless, feverish passion, a greedy and bizarre expression of feelings that seemed all the more insane for how little sense of it made.

Then there was the danger in the middle of it all. An ever-shifting mess of limbs and tendrils, eyes peering through from an imperceptibly dense mess of tentacles too plentiful and mobile for them to peer at what the body itself looked like. But they didn't need to see the body; everything else about this chaotic presentation was enough for them to spring into action and lash out with swift vengeance at the tentacular depravity before them. Both women barged forward, katana and spear at the ready, to cut the creature down to size and save the women from this horrible fate.

Tentacles lashed out at them, responding to the attentions with a swift, senseless striking out toward them. Under normal conditions, they would have been able to avoid them, but the slippery floors made that difficult, and both responded differently to the attack, neither with a great deal of confidence or sturdiness in the matter, either. Narmaya tried to jump out of the way, but her footing gave out and she ended up horizontal on her way to the side, losing her balance and falling right onto some errant tentacles that had been extended to reach out to one of the exhausted women off to the side, but which instead snapped back around, coiling around Narmaya's throat and torso while another tendril smacked her hand to knock her katana out of her grip just as she pulled it from its scabbard.

Heles tried to hold sturdier, swinging at the tentacles to cut them down and stand her ground, but she ended up far too focused on the tentacles moving up above, which pulled back just out of her spear's range and veered to the side, a feint that allowed tentacles coming in from below to seize her ankles and yank her off of the ground entirely. The tentacles that retreated then shoved back, seizing her spear and wrangling it out of her hands, overpowering her while she tried to reorient herself in her upside-down position and fight off the sudden panic and fever of being swept through with such senseless, stormy intensity. It was sudden and senseless, disorienting enough to completely overwhelm the two inexperienced warriors and leave them less prepared to properly fight off everything hitting them.

Tentacles advanced with wicked, sweeping intensity, shoving forward to tug clothes and limbs out of the way, getting at both women's bodies. "Don't," Narmaya said, as tentacles got under her bikini top and tugged it down, freeing her chest and pushing against it with a pair of tentacles that opened up like mouths, latching onto her nipples and sucking. "Stop that!" she said, trying to kick wildly, pushing against the attention and failing miserably to find her footing and do so. She tried to shove against all of this, but she was completely unprepared for it, doubly so for the tentacle that yanked at the side tie of her bikini bottoms and forced its way hard into her.

The sharp sensation of being penetrated by a thick tentacle was not something that Narmaya was in any way ready to handle. The harshness caught her completely of guard, and the harsh sensation of a tentacle forcing its way deep into her made her whole body thrash. Feelings like nothing she had ever understood before burned through her, sweeping across Narmaya's body and mind with firm, vulgar intent, slamming into her pussy and challenging her to handle what was coming on, its strength and its ferocity leaving her with little focus or sense in the face of it.

Heles was similarly claimed, her one-piece tugged to the side as tentacles slipped underneath and began to pull away at things, pulling it halfway off of her to free her breasts as she received those same sucking tentacles latching onto her nipples, the warning to tentacles filling her ass and pussy up, making her shriek in surprise. "I will cut you down!" Heles threatened, screaming and insisting her power and her readiness to fight this off, prepared to do whatever it took to ward off the blunt sensations and ferocious pressures that hit her. She refused to let it take her, refused to do anything to give in to this at all. She would not. Her willpower was absolute, and she refused to bend.

Narmaya was not quite so sturdy. Wild shrieks as the tentacle filled her up so deep and so hard left her a kind of off-balance and shaky where she wasn't even considering the need to hold herself together and avoid being crushed by the burden of senseless pleasures. The sweeping passions that struck so strongly and so intensely left little control or calm to any of this, and the guilty moans pushing quickly out of her mouth expressed things she should have been more concerned about and more ashamed of. But for some reason, Narmaya found herself unable to think about such things, overwhelmed by pleasure so intensely that as another tentacle came up and brushed along her lips, her mouth opened, and with an accepting moan, she let it slip into her.

Pleasure cut her to her very core. She didn't understand it, but she didn't want to, sinking into a steady mess of churning passions and desires that left her with little sense to any of this, just the hopeless need to keep pushing. She sucked a tentacle down, adding to the commotion as her eyes closed and the warmth washing over her body became more and more of a delight to soak into. There didn't feel like any good reason to fight this, and the more that Narmaya embraced her deepest and most senseless wants, the happier she felt, inching toward a ruin and a passion far too overbearing and senseless to know how to handle. Submission seared through Narmaya, and with each passing second, a deeper throb of harsher, hotter pleasures kept her falling into a state of confusion and fever where her only real hope was to succumb to growing spectacle and desire.

Too caught up in getting fucked in two holes to pay any mind to how Narmaya fared, Heles struggled her way through trying to keep herself on top of these pressures, thrashing against the increasing grip of tentacles that held onto her tighter as she wriggled into it. Her frustrations had her thinking hastily while the creature got a tighter grip on her. She fell into it like a net, all while her ass and pussy got filled harder, while the harshening panics and frustrations induced something focused and vicious. Her hands kept trying to reach for her spear, even as it felt further and further out of reach. She didn't care; the need to escape this carried her, pushed her to keep seeking a way out.

But the thrusts kept hammering on, her nipples getting sucked on while the tentacles filled her, fucked her deep and hard, showing off a reckless, passionate degree of pure fire and heat that was sure to unravel her from within. Heles thrashed against these pressures, trying her best to handle what was rapidly coming to be too much for her to help, head spinning under the strange fugue of these pleasures. "I won't," she said, trying for defiance even as the thrusts hastened, even as the pressures rose into something much more vicious than she was able to handle.

Narmaya, by contrast, started moaning louder through getting her face fucked, expressing things with a volume that drew Heles's attention. Her eyes were cross and she had a look upon her face of pure joy, and as the tentacles sucked on her breasts, little drips of white ran down from them. Narmaya was lactating now, her breasts fuller and plumper than they were before, and the tentacles feasted. It made Heles panic, calling out, "Narmaya, snap out of it. We have to stay strong!" Her words fell on utterly deaf ears, as the Draph bobbed her head along the tendril pumping down her throat, completely focused on sucking the tentacle off, embracing what continued to burn her up and doing nothing to stop it, as the inevitable began to take hold.

The pleasure of giving in, of cumming under the attention and ferocity of these tentacles, brought Narmaya a joy like nothing else. Her hips rolled, and as the tentacles fucking her pulsated, they pumped cum into her, set her further alight with pleasures crashing down into her, infectious desire laced inside of what the tentacles gave her, and though she needed little help to get into it, it dialed up all the pleasures she felt and pushed her so much harder along into pure joy. A look of elation washing over her expressed it all, and she remained so focused, so certain, so blissful. It would have been infectious were Heles not mortified by everything she saw.

"Fight it!" she screamed again, but her voice thrashed wildly under the pressure of a ferocious orgasm of her own. Her body thrashed, and she bit down hard on her tongue, fighting off the overbearing demand to give in, the pressures and the hungers that thrashed through her. There was no budging; these tentacles held her tight in place and pumped her full of all the same potent cum that made her body burn, feeding the corruptive tingling and enticement into her holes. IT heightened her sensitivity and pushed her to learn the hard way what pleasures she hadn't yet begun to explore, all while she thrashed about in the chaos of this treatment.

Heles realized that her own breasts had swollen, that milk dripped from the mouths latched tightly onto her breasts. She was lactating too, something about the things these tentacles did to her trigger responses she didn't like in the least, but she wasn't a monster expert. Heles was horribly out of her depth, struggling against the things that continued to build up their vicious intensity through her as she learned the hard way just how badly she couldn't handle any of this. Every thrust hastened a crash she did everything she could to fight off, even as they hastened their approach on these next thrusts and into another round.

"Give in!" one of the women called, spread out and getting thrust into harder, bucking about while she got used. Her belly swelled out, looking months along in pregnancy despite having been around for only a few days, and she was a dizzy, desperate mess, slurring her words and licking at the tentacles teasing penetration to her mouth. 'It feels so good."

"It does!" Narmaya shrieked as the tentacle in her mouth popped out. Her hands were free, and she went to reach for it, stroking along the appendage in hopeless shows of wild desire. "Heles, isn't this amazing?" She looked at her crewmate, completely detached from sense, eyes cross and thoughts shaking in a myriad of hopeless, baffled directions. She was stuck in a position where nothing about this made a lot of sense, and as she rolled her hips in hopeless embrace of what hit her. Lost to pleasure in its wildest form, Narmaya was ready to fall deeper, caring now only about how good it could feel to keep sinking.

Before Heles could say something to fight this off and try to get Narmaya to realize this was wrong, a tentacle forced its way down her throat. She was getting fucked airtight now by the tentacles, filled in all her holes and punished with brutal slams that evoked the most ferocious and vicious of treatments. The tentacles left heles with no time to think clearly, and now even breath was sparse, her throat plugged up by the tentacle forcing its way so harshly down it. Everything inside of her screamed, but those screams went unexpressed as the tentacle beast drew her slowly closer toward her.

Narmaya felt a tentacle claim her ass, and she let out higher, needier shrieks, guided toward Heles. "Give in to it," she moaned, grabbing Heles's chest and pushing in, starting to suck on her breasts while her own were so full of milk that it dripped out of her from even the motion of her arms nudging at her breasts. Both women were lactating aggressively, their plump chests swollen and overflowing now with milk. The tentacles that had sucked on them hit them with chemicals meant to induce rapid production of breast milk, as well as incredible sensitivity. Sensitivity that Narmaya now hammered on for Heles as she started drinking.

Heles wanted none of those, but the choice was out of her hands now, every panicked struggle that continued to bear down on her coming on rougher and harsher. The claim of the tentacles over her holes all at once was overwhelming, but the way Narmaya drank from her breasts and touched her all over added an edge of devilish pressure and eagerness that made it all the worse. The last thing that she wanted to do was come undone and give in to these pleasures, but she found it harder and harder by the second to resist what took her by storm, the toll too steep to pay and too wicked to be able to deal with. She was failing, and failing hard.

Continuing her assault with her tongue and her hands, Narmaya's hips rocked back and forth, meeting the thrusts of the tentacles railing her own holes. The heightened sensitivity induced by the addictive cum of the tentacle creature had her already working rapidly toward another orgasm, desperate to crash into hopeless joy with little restraint or care now for anything but giving up completely. Narmaya had needs, and she needed to act on those needs, exploring her way into a commotion and a crash too wild and too senseless to be able to grasp anything but the shaky delight pushing her harder into dismay and panic. Heles remained awash in confusion and drunken panic, struggling to understand everything that seemed to be utterly beyond understanding.

The brutal fever and relentless thrusts into both women's holes evoked pleasures that had them, to varying levels of guilt and excitability, giving in harder, hotter. They fell victim to pressures they just couldn't deal with, their struggles escalating and a senseless need to keep pushing. Depraved heights awaited both women, their bodies thrashing against the growing panic and desperation of something removed fully from sense, and the unfocused joys of giving in felt better and hotter by the second. It was too much in all the best ways, Narmaya accepting this all with needier, hastier shows of greed while tugging at Heles, insistent on taking her down with her, no matter what it took or what she had to do to pull her in.

All these insistent passions took a toll on Heles, and no matter how much she wanted to resist this, she was far less able to than she would have liked. Every throbbing rush of heat and fire tore through her harder, fiercer, demanding that she keep falling into the embrace of something too merciless and so vulgar to possibly deal with. Everything inside of Heles burned stronger and stranger, her wishes for sense and for sanity dying in her throat as she continued to choke her way through this brutality.

"I'm going to cum again. Cum with me, Heles!" Narmaya was desperate to see her crewmate give in with her, leaning up to kiss along her neck, fondling her recklessly while sharing in the tentacles. "You should let it take you. I want you to enjoy this, too." The drunken insistence of such things brought on reckless swells of hopeless emotion and delight, and the more Narmaya could savour it, the happier she felt. She was insistent only because spreading the love was how best to enjoy the love, these ecstatic and dizzy joys continuing their reckless swells of passion all through her body. Its wildest excesses felt so enlightening, and she was happy to finally see the light.

Heles wanted to fight it. She wanted to snarl and grit her teeth and push against everything burning through her body and avoid letting these pressures all ruin her. She couldn't, though. As the cum flooded into her holes and down her throat, this overwhelming triple dose proved to be too much for her to handle. Her body burned through another incredible orgasm, and something inside of her snapped. She was powerless against it, her eyes rolling back as pure joy swept through her, and Heles let go. With no other choice but to succumb, she allowed pleasure to rip through her, her resistance shattering and only pleasure waiting within.

As the cock pulled out of her mouth, drool and semen dripped from her lips, and she pushed clumsily forward, locking lips with Narmaya in a daze of pure surrender. "It feels so good," she whined, drunken fever carrying her forward. Heles was truly lost now, desperate shivering and heaving against the pressure of Narmaya's touch, needing to keep falling deeper and exploring the frenzied, fascinated pleasures that she had no choice but to express through drastic terms and desires. "I want to get fucked again!"

"Together," Narmaya moaned, dizzily clinging to Heles, ready to share in these passions together.

The tentacles tugged them into side by side positions on their backs, their legs yanked apart by tendrils locking around their ankles. The pressure was harsh, forward, and utterly unrepentant, the tentacles inside of them pulling out, and thicker, harder tentacles coming to take their places. Even if they hadn't been forced open, their legs would have parted readily for the opportunity to get fucked by these fatter tentacles. moans spilled wildly from their lips, both women hopelessly pleading out in joy and heat for the reckless adoration and passion of opening themselves up to ruin and madness. They needed this, and both were hopelessly broken, ready now to be claimed.

These were the special tentacles, forcing their way deep into both women with sharp, aggressive fever and pressures making both women melt and twist under the burning passions that kept them fixated, kept them locked in place and understanding only the crushing need to keep falling. There was a simplicity to their submission, a desperate firmness as the tentacles drove into them. They weren't loosened up enough to handle these harder penetrations, but the ecstatic need and heat of being fucked was enough to keep them invested and locked in, caring only about how to further indulge in their cravings, needing it more than they could bear and finding themselves hopelessly in a position where everything felt like it was too much to handle.

"It's so good!" Narmaya shrieked, as the hard slams into her snug hole made her whole body heave, breasts so overfull that milk dripped out from the sheer heave upon them. Heles didn't fare much better, if only because she was outright fondling herself and toying with her nipples, milking herself while succumbing to the mindbreaking ecstasies that became all either woman was capable of understanding. The almost too pure and too certain pleasures that continued to run their toll on her were only getting worse, only getting harsher and messier. The tentacles were tireless, greedy, filling their holes and getting whatever they could out of the chance to use them both to the limit. Heles and Narmaya were no longer their own.

"Fuck us!" Heles moaned, head rolled back, her body shuddering under the raw satisfaction and desire of giving in faster and harder, deepening pleasures leaving little sense left in her head. This chance to fall deeper, to give in with unconditional delight and abandon all sense of control or calm, made for the most satisfying crash into utter depravity.

"I want to be a mother," Narmaya said, voice slurring and fumbling about in wild expressions of continued surrender. She was growing weaker, dizzier, her struggles hastening and the pleasures that burned her up from deep within leaving her a hopeless sort of clumsy. She was a mess, but a mess who was happy to be there, hand fumbling about before locking in her fingers in with Heles's. "I love this so much! We're going to be mothers together."

"I need it so badly," Heles agreed, leaning against Narmaya. The sensation of utter fullness, of being taken and pushed to hopeless swells of pure satisfaction, made for something so passionate and so feverish that both were just happy to be there. They leaned against each other, breasts so full of milk tat they dripped from merely thrashing about, and every intoxicating mess of devoted fever kept them needier, kept them hotter. As long as they could enjoy these pleasures. "Cum in me again." Her body found its addicted groove, found the same passions and needs sweeping through her that had worn down all the captured women, some of whom were even still getting fucked, but Heles had tunnel vision only on the fat tentacle drilling into her, and on her crewmate beside her as they experienced the vicious thrill of being taken together.

The sounds of sex all around them stopped being a bother. They became the natural background noise to pure madness, the only reasonable noise anyone could have expected to hear as all reason collapsed and senseless pleasures pushed the boundaries of sense for the sake of utterly unraveling them. Gone were thoughts of needing to rescue women from this monster, gone was the idea they were in any way here to be heroes. They were here to get fucked stupid and reduced to breeding toys for this monster, desperate to be filled and used as the ecstasies wriggled their way deeper into their minds, a fixation on pleasure and on sex leaving them prime for complete domination and crushing heat by the pressures that were. Heles and Narmaya felt like changed women, and their change was for the worst.

But the pleasure kept coming, rewarding their frenzied and devoted surrender, pushing them to keep embracing the idea that all they needed lay within the joy of getting their minds obliterated. Sensation took the place of thought, their moans growing drunker as they expressed only the hopeless need to fall into the embrace of this monster. If all they could understand was this singular thing, they could lead lives happier and more fulfilling than they could have ever imagined.

Pleas to be fucked harder were answered, but even more pressingly, pleas to be cummed inside of and turned into mothers were about to become more real than they could fathom, moans escalating into senseless expressions of pure joy as the tentacles filled them, as they began to pulsate and heave, ready to set loose something much more damning than simply aphrodisiac cum. The tentacles pulsated and wriggled as they shot forth a relaxing slime that made them much more receptive now to everything filling them. Eggs began to pulse forward. Small, squishy eggs ready to find purchase inside of them, soaked in their own fertilizing goo as they pumped into the women with such volume and intensity that they couldn't help but cum and scream and howl as they let themselves succumb so utterly.

This was another level of raw sensation and pressure, but also another level of sensation. Hazy, baffled ecstasy burned through both heels and Narmaya, shrieking through climaxes that wore them down even more intensely than any of the pleasures they had known before. They were lost to this joy, completely unable to cope with the hopeless spirals of heat and greed sweeping up through them, and there was a twisted, raw joy in giving up to it all. Their climaxes were the most intense they had been yet, and the shaky delight of giving in so completely felt like an expression of pleasure and delight too hopeless and ferocious to deal with.

The tentacles remained buried in them, still thrusting, still pumping them full of a clutch of eggs, until they were absolutely full, bellies slightly bulged out, wombs packed full of eggs. They had been claimed, impregnated, and even as tentacle pulled out, they lay there in sublime, shaky expressions of pure delight, loving what swept across them and remaining hopelessly in need of more.

"So good," Heles cooed.

"Are we mothers now?" Narmaya asked.

With the tentacles to no longer plug them up, the excessive eggs inside of them began to spill out, oozing with incredible volume right out of them. They writhed under the sensation of all but laying their eggs, still feeling full of it, wombs full of possible young that they weren't in this state able to process, as they simply watched the eggs spill onto the floor. They shook, hips twisting and rocking under the wild satisfaction and the overbearing warmth that lingered through them. The quivering joy of giving up completely remained so stubborn and so certain that even the idea of taking a break sounded like a bother.

"Please take us again," Narmaya whined. "I can handle more.

"I can too," Heles agreed.

The tentacles were sheepish about moving on them again. Usually, the egg laying was a point where the women had been through too much, where they blacked out under the pure sensation and physical stress. Heles and Narmaya were no ordinary women, and with hard slams forward, tendrils began to claim them again, seeking to indulge harder in their bodies, while the creature wondered how sturdy these women were, and if they could lead it to other such women to fill with eggs too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
